


My Ruka,My Serenity

by AngelFlower23



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Haruka and Chibiusa are together, buts it's Princess Lady Serenity and not a Chibi princess, implied sex, lost never to return home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When Princess Lady Serenity wants a life of adventure Haruka provides more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRose82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/gifts).



> This was posted once before I'm still going to re gifted to LadyRose82 she's still an awesome friend and a hell of a fanfic writer.

This is a short story of a grown up Lady Serenity aka Small Lady/Chibi Usa with Haruka Tenoh inspired by my good friend LadyRose/ ChariDiVandelleries I think I got it right right? Anyways she and I RP something special between us and this story will not resemble what we do in Role Play but it will have hints of it. I sincerely hope you like is Chari I simply want you to always stay by my side making me feel safe forever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sailor Moon it's all Naoko Tacheuchi story. I make no money with this story or any part of it.

Lady Serenity was in the far west wing balcony looking out the kingdom from that side, her mother and father along with the inner's where once again boarding a interplanetary plane. She waved goodby with resentment but a fake smile, she simply wanted to go on adventures not stay locked up at home where nothting ever happened, once she was a time traveler now, well now she's training to be a princess of the world and whole universe and it sucked in her opinion. She heard a knowck on the door frame and looked behind her to see Haruka in her uniform of that of a Man with long navy pants a navy shirt and yellow bow. She was the only one with such attire her mother loving her for who she is let her have it.  
“Oh Hi Haruka.” “hey princess.” “I wish everyone would stop calling me that, I hate it now that I'm older being stuck here day after day learning shit I could care less about, I want to be out there!” Lady Serenity showed with her arms and hands.

Haruka looked at the now grown princess she wasn't a little girl anymore and she agreed being locked up like Rapunzel just so she could do her duties as a princess like the olden days was, well, stupid, she went up to her and offered her hand out to her. “My princess if I may I'll take you for a ride like olden times, but in my own private ship.” She kissed her hand lovingly and smiled as she saw her princess blush.

Lady Serenity's eyes sparkled “Yes please!” She hugged her tight flinging herself on her. Haruka smiled and held her but she soon felt how very much the princess had indeed grown and blushed trying to calm herself for some odd reason unknown to her, then again she had been having her eyes on her a few times catching her breath whenever she appeared in her princess attire.

“Come before anyone comes back.” She took her by the hand and ran with her calmly but swiftly as they made her way past the kitchen went through the back then another corridor till she was in her plane, just to be stopped by Setsuna. “Haruka if you go there will be no return.” Haruka shrugged the warning off and got Lady Serenity in the plane she got on the driver's seat and Lady Serenity said goodbye to Setsuna for some reason she felt she had to hug her goodbye so she did.

“Small Lady I'll always love you no matter what, you will be safe stay close to Haruka she's a powerful warrior and allie and in the end she's your Destiny.” Setsuna back away and disappeared through her time door as tears slid down her eys knowing that from now on she may only see her princess her Small Lady through the time gates, she had warned the Queen many times of not trapping her like a mouse but in the end nothing could stop fate. Now Haruka started the plane and off they went to a new adventure one that there would be no return from but a new beginning would start between them.

AN: Ok so this is it I won't write more till my friend reads is and says if she wants me to write more or not, I might make it to a mini series. Meaning more chapters Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter I hope you all re enjoy this story. I'm trying to repost as many old stories as I can on here. This happened to be one of them.

Here's a new chapter to My Ruka, My Serenity here we shall see the start of their adventures. Please let me know what you all think thanks.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sailor Moon Naoko Tacheushi does.

Haruka started the plane and ran it out to the flight pavement and off she went faster and faster.  
“Oooh Gosh Haruka is been years faster faster I love the feeling in my stomach” Lady Serenity held on to the bar and seat and felt the vibrations all over her body making her giggle and squeal like if she was young again. Haruka went faster at full speed and left the stratosphere of Earth and went beyond any of the plantets they knew, she wanted Serenity to have some sort of different out world experience.  
“Oh Haruka it's all so beautiful.” Lady Serenity said looking out the window. Haruka smiled. “Yes princess it is*but so are you* she thought to herself as she blushed. Lady Serenity was oblivious to the feelings now stirring in Haruka from merely seeing her watching her be herself free from all preconceived duties.

Lady Serenity sat back down straight , “So where are we going?”

“I think a planet called BlueFireStar it's had beautiful flora and fawna is different you'll like it.”  
Lady Serenity blushed and nodded and continued enjoying the views of stars and planets and black wholes passing by. While on their way something went wrong they plane started making noices and Haruka had to go down to another plannet called RedEye this was a planet like Mars but the inhabitants where more alien like yet animal like at the same time. They would transform to animals and have grey skin as humanoid beings.

“Oh Haruka what happened.” Lady Serenity said a bit worried.  
“Nothing just the transmission backfired will fix in a be on our way.” Haruka got out of the plane and started figuring out how to fix the transmission. When she saw there was nothing they could do she went to Lady Serenity and opened her door. “My Princess I regret to say I can;t fix it yet, we must find shelter in the city and see if somehow we may fix it later on.” Lady Serenity looked at Haruka and nodded a bit scared but remembered Puu's words before they left and heeded the warning. “It's fine Haruka I trust you.” 

Lady Serenity gave her her hand and Haruka took it kissed the top of it and took her down and picked her up and held her bridal style all the way in to the city, there they asked for help but no one could help them, they went to a bar like place and asked for food and drinks. Their food was like insects and octopus with something that resembled rice, they hardly ate but the octopus and rice though they where sure it wasn't, this was supposedly common food so it was cheap. Sadly,  
Haruka couldn't pay for her currency was not valid there so now she ended up cleaning all as did Lady Serenity. “I'm sorry princess this is horrible experience.” Lady Serenity cleaned the dishes and everything that was there. She kept silent and Haruka grew more worried as her silence kept on.  
“Oh Please Princess!”   
“It's ok”  
“Okay just okay how can you say that.”  
“It's okay it's my fault I pushed too hard and...” She held the rag and put the plate down, as tears sprang to her eyes,” I shouldn't have.” She wiped her own tears away. Haruka seeing her princess in distress went to hug her, she held her against her body, Lady Serenity sighed as did Haruka for some reason her feeling warming up.

After they where done it was already dark darker than the nights on Earth so they found a place and though it was only two Earth Dollars for one week they could see it was what it was worth from the outside. Turns out inside it was a small apartment with a bed room, toilet room and small kitchen small living room and a tv with local channels and the ocassional universe news, some of which where of her Mother the Queen of the Solar Galaxy. She turned it off quickly and sat on the small red sofa with the foot part on it.

Haruka looked around the whole place once she deemed it safe she payed 16 dollars for a month a d a bit more, this was perfect they had over 5,000 dollars they could live here comfortably.

Haruka went to Lady Serenity she sat down on the foot stool in front of her. “Okay Princess here's the deal we have enough to stay here for a long long time, I can;t communicate with your mother;s planes or anyone, I tried that already so do you mind living here till we fix our plane.”

Lady Serenity did something she always wanted to do she let her ondagos off and shook her head lating her hair loose. “Good because I honestly don;t want to go back.” Haruka was taken aback but looked at her and couldn't believe how even more beautiful she was her hair loose that way and cascading down her back. Haruka gulped and Lady Serenity looked at her eyes a deeper red, she smiled at her got up and went to take a bath. Haruka stayed a bit shocked, “Aren't you taking one too we're dirty from all that washing disshes join me is not like you've never seen me in my birthday suite.” Haruka blushed and said is okay she was going to buy food while she washed and stayed home safely. Serenity nodded and went in the bath, she used some Cherry Blossom soap she had in her bag and washed every single part of her body, she changed to a summer dress pink with puffy sleeves and she put her hair up to the side ina side pony tail towards her left her bangs in place and a red ribbon on her side pony tail. She put on some lip gloss and that was it.

Haruka was looking for a place to buy food, she found one, she bought some fruit cans , some beans and some octopus thing with the rice and some meats for five dollars and she went back home with also some butter and milk and a juice. Once inside the apartment she was received by Lady Serenity looking adorable with hair hair up in that way. She again gulped that dress was a bit shorter than most where and she could see part of her thighs. “Hey let me help.” Lady Serenity quickly helped Haruka put stuff away and as soon as she had some ice she drank some, “Is this Grape juice?”

“Oh yes their water here is Berry juice they call it Gummy Bear Juice.” “ Ah I guess Bear is for Berry, odd but okay. I guess it can make you bounce,” Lady Serenity served some for herself and Haruka and drank most of it, it didn't make her bounce but it was tasty.”I guess I'll buy the water those cost 10 a two gallons.”” That's great Haruka but dang we used to get free water now we get free juice.” “Yeah they change it each week to different once I guess we don't have to buy juice but water.”  
Lady Serenity walks up to Haruka put her juice down and hugs her lovingly. “I trust you no matter what I'll stand by your side Haruka, always.” Lady Serenity looked up to her with rosy cheeks. Haruka smiled at her and cooked for them at night time, Lady Serenity put on the TV and sure enough now her mom was looking for her and Haruka, Setsuna was consulted but she said she didn't know a thing, something that surprised them both, Haruka knowing Setsuna thought this was part of destiny, her and Lady Serenity together, but why, for now she vowed to take care of her princess in this new world for now and forever.

Okay leaving it here guys hope you enjoy we will see them mix up in the new world more soon I have a few good ideas for this story some twist and turns and even more than a few new character's including a high rank Alien and Alien queen and Lady Serenity becoming a High Governor with Haruka becoming a High Rank Guard in this new world. But that will be later on hope you all stick around.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter of My Ruka, My Serenity this is just a small vent chapter is tiny not long I didn't want it to be I'm just feeling so depressed and sad right now so is Chari so eh why not have something a bit sad to go along with the story I mean they are stuck in a different place and no idea if and when they can go back to Earth and home again.

Disclaimer: Still same applies.

Haruka was in bed with Princess Lady Serenity but she couldn't sleep she got up from the bed trying not to disturb the sleeping princess and went to the kitchen to look out the window it was what looked liked 4 am but it was 5pm in the afternoon the days here where odd looking because they had three suns so sometimes they overlapped and five moons. Haruka took some juice from the tap water and drank it slowly she thought of her lover back on Earth how much she would miss her she whispered. “Michiru” as tears fell down her eyes she cried harder than she ever had in her life, her hand on her mouth trying to keep silent sobs. 

Serenity woke up and touched the side of her bed she felt it empty she got up and her pants had fallen in sleep she didn't notice and she went with just the shirt and light pink panties with some frillies and went to the kitchen, she saw Haruka crying for her lover , her other half because well she probably would never see her again, Serenity went to her cautiously and touched her back softly she moved it in circles to try and sooth her and then she put her side of her right cheek on her back and kissed her back. “ I know I can't ever replace Michiru but if you want me too I can be here for you in any way you need me too Haruka, I..” Haruka touched her hand and turned to her and kissed her cheek. “Thanks my princess but we can't we mustn't even here I feel as though...” 

Serenity put a finger on her lip and touched it lovingly, she touched her face and made her face come down to her level. “ I know but I'm not the princess anymore and I'm not little anymore either I have needs too Haruka needs that have never been met not by Hotaru or Helios,. In fact Helios broke up with me before we left, mother always being busy as well as everyone elese I couldn't speak to anyone except Pluto as always my one and true friend is she whom I'll miss most of everyone.” A tears slid down her cheek as she cried for her friend. Haruka wiped it off with her thumb she kissed her forhead then her cheek. “I know but I have a duty to you still and I'm sorry your needs in the way of a woman have not been met my princess I'm sure Hotaru wanted too at one time to please you that way is just things changed over time and now well we all see you as a young princess one to be revered and respected protected above all things, however yes you do deserve to be touched in those special ways my dear princess.” Serenity cried and fell on her chest again holding on to her. It was while holding Serenity close to her that Haruka noticed how undressed she was from the waist down, she still held her, her hands and arms above her waist and let her cry on her as she too cried for the things neither could never have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short chapter of My Ruka, My Serenity for my friend LadyRose82 I hope it cheers you up and expressed how sorry I'm towards you. I love you LadyRose82 you are special and dear to my heart.  
> Disclaimer: Same Applies.

Haruka was trying to look for a job out in the city that surrounded her she found one it was at a ship repairing shop, she liked it and it's just what she needed she took help from them for her ship they towed it and her payment in full would be getting her ship ready for now she worked for currency the more the better, she started right off the bat, she was happy and all thought she was man, she did not care she had both sexes as part of her but she mostly chose the feminine side with a masculinity shown in the surface. An alien with bearlike tentacles came to her and said he's never seen a man work so hard and fast. “Well sir I like working for what I want. And I loved cars back at home ships are no different.” “I'm Morty-Alen and I would love to help you out on your ship.” He gave his big three fingered brown hand and Haruka shook it no problem.

**  
Serenity was in her robe and small camisole and white cotton panties she loved feeling so free to be her her hair in a side low pony messy tail. She ate some weird Ice Cream but she loved it none the less she loved being lazy for once and she reveled at it, still she hated she was doing nothing at the same time she felt she should so after wards she turned the TV on put something in the back ground and clean the small apartment she started cooking as she though Haruka would be back soon, she cooked some rice with fish she thought that would be appropriate she made a shake with the ice cream and milk that was sweet and she did a small fruit salads. She then went and took a shower and loved the warmth she hoped one day to share one with Haruka for lately her nights in sleep where kept of having Haruka and her making love under the hot scorching shower and tasting and touching her skin kissing down paths and enamored and passionate. She did something in her line of thought and pleasured herself thinking of Haruka she bit her lip and touched the tile wall holding herself and then she screamed out her name “OOOH Ruka!” She then cried, cried for all that she wished for but she could not have, cried for her yearnings growing stronger but mostly cried because she could never bring happiness upon Haruka the way she so desperately knew she needed but only one other maiden could give.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of My Ruka, My Serenity.
> 
> Disclaimer: Same applies as before.

Lady Serenity was looking at her wand that by now had changed significantly from the little pink heart one, or the bell she once held for Pegasus to come save her or the kaleidoscope sword that both her and Super Sailor Moon once used no this time she had a beautiful heart winged wand that was a s long as staff, it had platinum wings and gold heart with rainbow burst inside the heart it looked almost like Eternal Sailor Moon's Brooch, oh how she missed her mother how she missed everyone. She had found a part time job in a baby day care she had just come home from a hard day of feeding, changing and care taking of baby aliens, some she could not take care of for their vomit was acid that could kill her so she took care of those that where not lethal to her. It's funny they always killed monsters and now they where taking care of them. She had worn her ondagos for work she felt like she had to, but she whore a simple dress. She took off the ondagos and loosened her hair she took off her dress and let it slid down, she got on the bed with just her panties and took off her bra and just fell asleep for the rest of the day, truth was she was severely depressed and she did not know how to get out of this funk.

Haruka was working hard on a ship, she would work with the calibrators and the wires and engines, she loved this work and the crew was beginning to really enjoy having her, they where surprised that this human was so good at fixing ships, but sadly hers though was now fixed had no way of going back, she later learned she fell through a dark hole and ended up in another galaxy, she remembered when she told Serenity she held her in her arms as she cried her heart out but mostly because even though she was happy to disappear and now she could do what she wanted it still hit her that she would never see her parents and Puu especially again. Her Luna P ball wasn't working to communicate with her she tried but nothing and all she ever got was static she missed her precious Puu most of all. After Haruka was done she went back home on a hover board like motorcycle, it was white and while it wasn;t as fast or like her motorcycle at home it did her good the best part it had a back seat with a back for Serenity. 

Haruka got home and went inside where she found a sleeping Serenity with out her shirt her hair sprawled on the pillow and beneath her, it took everything Haruka had not to kiss her as she put the blanket on her and instead she kissed her forehead. She went to the kitchen got some juice and then she sat on the couch to watch some old movie made by Minako, it seemed these channels showed old transmissions. She enjoyed it being reminded of the bubbly blond oh how much time had changed her but she still loved her they all did especially Rei. Serenity woke up from her nap and put on a light pink shirt with a white horse on it, she had bought that shirt thinking it was Pegasus back then., she still stayed with just her underwear somehow Haruka had gotten used ot it, what she had not gotten used to was Serenity sitting down next to her close as she was right now skin of her thigh touching her hand.  
“Good afternoon Ruka, how was work mine was okay.” Haruka finished her drink and put the glass of ice on the table, the drops of the outside water from the ice dripping against it. She turned to Serenity and did something unthinkable she touched her exposed thigh and looked deep in her eyes. “It went okay, how are you holding up?” Serenity touched Ruka's hand and smiled at her a bit of a tint on her cheeks. “I'm missing home but is not horrible mostly Puu but I'm sure she still watching over me somehow.” “Haruka nodded and Serenity put her head on Haruka's shoulder, Haruka held her close as they continued watching television from back in the olden days.

Three weeks passed and the only thing that Haruka could finally do with her ship was us it in this planet, so she finally had better transportation within this planet. Sadly no way it could ver make a trip back home. She didn't know how to tell Serenity this and she went on her hover board and went to the apartment to afraid to speak, still she was Haruka Tenoh she could do this. Lady Serenity was cleaning the floor with a broom like thing and was wearing nothing but a shirt and panties again. Haruka wondered maybe it was best they did not go back, she had gotten used to her freedom.  
“Oh Hey Ruka you're home early, what's up?” Haruka took her by the hand and took her to the kitchen where she made herself a glass of water with the water she bought. Serenity looked at her worried.  
“Sere, I have both, good news and bad news, the good news is the ship got fixed.” “ Well that's great we get to go home I guess...” Serenity said a bit sad herself at having to go back. Haruka took this moment to say the bad part.” Thing is Sere we won't be going home at all it's only fixed to be used on this planet.” Serenity stood there in shock but then swang herself on Haruka. Haruka laughed and with out warning she kissed her princess on the lips, it was supposed to be a short kiss but Serenity made it longer with more passion in it. Haruka placed her hands on Serenity's waist and touched her back and held her in close as they kissed, by this point Haruka couldn't deny what she felt for her princess and neither could Lady Serenity so they continued kissing in the promise that they would always be together no matter what, even if it was in a different world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last chapter I had written a 7th which was the last one but I have no idea where that one is and If I can find it I'll add it if not this is it hope you all enjoy especially you LadyRose82

Here is another chapter to My Ruka, My Serenity for my LadyRose82. This one will be a bit more interesting I hope you all like it especially you LadyRose82

Disclaimer: Same Disclaimers Apply.

Lady Serenity, now only known as Serenity was helping each child alien got with their parents when the Empress of the Planet called Ellisiona came in and in an act of desperation asked Serenity to baby site her daughter. Serenity tried to say no but Ellisiona convinced her and the light blue skinned woman told Serenity where her palace was and Serenity agreed to baby sit for her.

Haruka was surprised to hear of the offer. “I know Haruka but think of it more money and from the Empress what better way and is not like I don't know the etiquette.” I'm sure you do princess.” Serenity stuck out her tongue at her as they drove to the palace and when they got their they saw it was made of Sapphire and Pink Ruby pure Sapphire and Pink Ruby. They went in and where in awe of how beautiful the palace was. They where escorted to the main living room which had seats of pure white silk and they where brought mimosa. When the Empress came in she brought her daughter Akita and Ellisiona said what she needed, “ Just a bath, food which will be provided just make sure she eats it and then a story then bed.”

Lady Serenity noted this but Akita was intrigued by Haruka, the little one year old went and touched Haruka's knee. Haruka smiled and picked her up and bounced her on her knee. She laughed and wiggled her hands up and down. Ellisiona was thrilled and left them so she could go with her husband to some Gala. Serenity and Haruka took care of the child all night they played games, watched old films and had a good time , they made sure she ate, gave her a bath and when it was time to tell her a story Serenity and Haruka told her about Sailor Moon the Champion of Justice and her Sailor Scouts. This stories made Serenity remember not only her mother in her former years but also how her father would tell her those same stories at bedtime. After she fell asleep Haruka and Serenity watched some more TV and Serenity fell asleep on Haruka's lap much like she would do now at home.

Empress Elisiona came back and was surprised to see Serenity asleep. She smiled kindly gave the money to Haruka, and Haruka picked up her princes and put her in the bed in the space craft which she used for long distances like this palace. As she drove she felt as though not much had changed though so much already had changed especially between her and her princess which was now her new lover, of course this could not be helped she had been admiring her from afar since they where on Earth and now it had only been a matter of time till this happened. When they got home Serenity woke and walked up the stairs holding on to Haruka's hand once back home Serenity quickly took off her dress and just left it on the floor. Haruka picked up after her, she hardly ever told her to do it herself for the most part Serenity kept the apartment clean and tidy but boy did she ever enjoy being almost naked in their apartment but tonight was a different reason for Serenity wanting to be completely naked. Yes she went to her bedroom and took off her bra and her panties and Haruka was there stiff , Serenity turned around she smiled and went up to Haruka and kissed her passionately. Haruka didn't know what to do, they hadn't gotten this far before and she was still a virgin and she didn't want to hurt her princess.

Serenity touched Haruka's chest over her shirt she undid her buttons and kissed her more they soon found themselves on the bed almost completely naked minus Haruka's pants and belt. “Are you sure Princess.” “Yes I'm sure Ruka, please touch me in a lovers way, the way I so desperately need and want to be touched by you.” Haruka with that heartfelt confession made love to her princess for the first time taking her to heights she never thought existed but only dream of.


End file.
